A Promise
by starkexpo
Summary: '"Promise. Promise me you won't leave." Tony's soft voice came in a whisper as he laid into the god's strong arms for comfort and affirmation.' Tony Stark has found himself to be completely miserable and alone, and the God of Mischief just might be the one holding the key to his happiness and comfort.


How long had it been? A weak? A month? More?

_Pepper was the one. I thought Pepper was the one._

Tony Stark sat alone in the still bar, completely miserable and thinking of nothing other than self pity. The Avengers seemed to be disregarding him outside of his metal suit, and after one particularly large drinking binge, Pepper had left him. So? What did it matter, who needs relationships? The billionaire could have anyone he ever wanted. But it wasn't the same, and he felt entirely empty inside.

"Mr. Stark, we'll be closing up soon. Haven't you had enough to drink?" The young bartender showed some genuine concern for his frequent costumer. It was no secret that the man had a drinking problem.

"Don't rush me. You know I could buy out this bar if I ever wanted. Now please just get me another." The drunken man rested his head into the palm of his hand. He didn't care if people judged him, he just needed a drink.

"Yeah sure, you're the genius here." And the bartender handed Tony yet another drink.

A chilled breeze of air passed through the room and gently blew past Tony as the bar door opened and a tall man stepped forth.

Loki Laufeyson was not one for mortal bars, but something was drawing him to this particular one. And Loki would not ignore such a strong feeling that he should be here. The green pools of emerald eyes peered through the almost empty bar and he adjusted the green tie he wore with his mortal suit.

"Tony... Tony Stark?" The voice came out in almost a whisper as Loki was surprised to see the past opponent here. Surely it must of meant something seeming as he was practically the only one there. Of course the mass criminal wouldn't be foolish enough to try and cause any harm after his banishment to Midgard and was being watched closely for any suspicious action. He may as well try and start a conversation. The god sighed as he walked up to the line of stools where the billionaire was seated. "Anthony, you're looking dashing as ever." Loki's voice was louder now as he crept behind the familiar man. Tony gave a subtle jump but had too much alcohol in his system to properly react.

"Loki...? What the hell?" The billionaire pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a soft rub. Just how drunk was he? Although he had heard of the criminal's return to Earth so he guessed he shouldn't be all that surprised.

"Indeed." A soft and devious smile shown on the god's thin lips and he seated himself besides Tony. "Why have you intoxicated yourself?"

"None of your damn business. Why are you here?" Tony was in no mood to be putting up with any enemies.

"Oh please, Anthony. I mean no harm, I am only acting out of curiosity and concern." Loki had his eyebrows raised with his smile as he held eye contact with the man.

"Yeah right." Tony's head fell in his hands and he let out a quiet groan. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Loki purred softly, bringing an intriguing feeling to Tony.

"Well, let's just say that money can't by everything. Listen, I'm really not in the mood."

"Ah I've heard that one before. But after a year of tortures and imprisonment, I'm open to much more than you may think." Loki's sincerity was almost unsettling to Tony. Just what did Asgard put Loki through after imprisonment to have caused such a drastic change? However with his recent depression, he had to admit that speaking with the god seemed tempting and almost irresistible.

"Tortures?" Slight concern could be heard through Tony's slurred speech as he gazed towards his half-empty glass of whiskey.

"Ah yes. The worst torture being Thor's daily incessant begging for me to return to the 'baby brother' he was raised with." The response drew a soft chuckle from the mortal and his brown eyes finally met with the god.

"Yeah that sounds like Thor." Tony smiled as he straightened up. "If you must know why I'm drinking the night away, Pepper left me. And she's turned a lot people against me." Tony breathed out and glanced away from the deity. He wasn't sure why he was telling this to the man who had tried to rule the world and was known for being untrustworthy, but he felt as if he could confide within him. Maybe he was just flat out desperate to have someone to speak with.

"Ah, I see. Pepper being the beautiful and smart orange headed woman in which you were infatuated with?" Loki guessed from Tony's shooting glance of warning that the answer to his question was a yes. "Well in all honesty I think a man as intelligent as yourself could find someone much better than her." The god wasn't sure why he seemed to be acting so comforting towards his past enemy, but he could tell Tony needed it and it simply just felt right. The corner's of Tony's lips turned into a soft smile and he raised himself from the stool.

"Since when did you become all nice?" The drunken man nearly fell upon standing as a dizzy feeling was taking hold and he was caught by the powerful god.

"People change, Anthony. And why shouldn't I enjoy your company when I am strictly forbidden to do anything against your mortal kind?" Loki stood from the stool and moved Tony's arm over his shoulder to support him.

"Huh. Interesting." Tony's head rested into Loki's shoulder without even consciously thinking of it as he latched onto the god.

"Come, let's get you home."

* * *

The elevator opened to the top floor of Stark tower and the two men stepped inside. Tony was still drunk with his arm over Loki and he was rapidly growing more comfortable with him. It seemed they were bonding even more than either of them could have ever imagined and Loki was acting far from his villainy self that had previously tried to obtain the world.

"You know, you and I are more alike than you may have thought." The deity assisted the man over to the couch and they seated besides each other.

"Oh? How so?" The drunken man asked as he relaxed into the chair. He found himself to be enjoying the god to a surprising amount and after the walk home, he was almost feeling an entirely new feeling. Something he couldn't exactly explain, but he just knew that he wanted to stay in Loki's company. Be with him in whatever way he could.

"Well, we both have been feeling unappreciated, misunderstood, neglected. We haven't lived the simplest of lives. We make good company for each other Mr. Stark." Loki smiled as he looked at the one he was becoming friends with.

"You... You know what? You're absolutely right! We're familiar with... same feelings and I.. I like you, Loki." Tony returned the god's smile and as he looked at the god, his strange feeling of desires were growing. Loki actually understood him, and there was something extremely drawing about that. The god let out a small laugh with a sense of amusement towards Tony's intoxication.

"I like you too, Tony." That was all the billionaire had to hear as his desires had reached a peak.

Maybe it was his level of intoxication. Maybe it was something more. But the billionaire grabbed the god by his pitch black jacket with sudden lust and desperate feeling, pulling him in close. Tony's lips smashed against that of Loki's and he claimed a passionate and longing kiss. Loki let out a subtle gasp in surprise and Tony's quick tongue darted within the god's mouth at his chance. The mortal was breathing heavily as he deepened his kiss with the god and his eyes were shut tightly.

_What is he doing?_ Loki's first thoughts came to mind but soon he was instinctively kissing the mortal back with intense passion, not even letting his mind make any thoughts or comments towards the action. The two men's tongue's entwined and the god gave a soft moan with pure ecstasy as his emotions were taking dominance. Tony placed a hand on the base of Loki's neck and the other one on the back of his head, running his fingers through layers of jet black hair. Without warning, the god reluctantly but abruptly pulled away.

"Tony, you're intoxicated." Loki stated softly. Tony's head fell in the god's chest at the words as he was slowly brought back to reality.

"Please, Loki. I'm... alone, you're the only one who understands me." The mortal whispered and his hand softly moved down Loki's broad chest. The god knew Tony's words was true. They understood each other and there was no doubt of a special connection between the two. Maybe this was the reason for him being drawn to that one lonely bar. To find this man, and be with him.

"Anthony..." The god's wrapped his arms around the drunk man and he softly stroked his hair back with comfort. "Perhaps I should come back when you have become sober." Loki began to stand but Tony latched onto almost childlike.

"Please. Pepper... She already left me. I need you, Loki. Please don't leave." Tony looked up to the god with his deep and desperate brown eyes. Loki couldn't ignore the needing man and he sat back down on the long couch.

"Very well. I'll stay for you." He gave the mortal a soft smile and softly kissed his cheek in reassurance. Perhaps it was best he didn't get too attached to Tony if there was a high chance this was only acting from drunk behavior. However deep down, he knew he had already attached himself to him and he was too late.

"Promise. Promise me you won't leave." Tony's soft voice came in a whisper as he laid into the god's strong arms for comfort and affirmation.

"I promise." Loki wrapped his arms tightly around the mortal and he couldn't hide his smile upon looking at his peaceful face. _What a fascinating mortal_. The god thought and he rested back into the couch with Tony on top of him.

"Thank you." And with that the intoxicated mortal was asleep within seconds.

Loki held his eyes open as he examined the sleeping man. Tony was something he wanted. Something he _needed_. He was silently praying that Tony would feel the same way upon becoming sober. But as his green eyes gazed upon the soft face of the mortal, the feeling or assurance washed over him, and he knew that everything would turn out alright.


End file.
